A portable electronic device, such as a smartphone, may support various multimedia functions. For example, the portable electronic device may support a camera function and a video play function. In order to support the multimedia function, the portable electronic device may include a display that may display various contents (e.g., texts, images, or videos).
The portable electronic device has a limit in the size of the display due to the characteristics of a mobile device. Further, in recent years, because the portable electronic devices have tended to be small-sized for portability and mobility, the users who intend to use a multimedia function have experienced severe inconveniences due to the limit in the sizes of the displays.
The portable electronic device may be bent such that the flexible printed circuit board surrounds a side surface of the display panel by connecting a flexible printed circuit board (FPCB) to the display panel. Accordingly, because a portion and a bent area of the flexible printed circuit board are arranged on a side surface of the display panel, a non-display area, such as a black matrix area or a bezel, may be widely formed on a front surface of the electronic device.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure.